Oneshot: Conversation with Hinata 'ttebane!
by TomPen94
Summary: Kushina manages to reach Hinata and have a conversation with her.


Hey guys.

So, I was making a SS fic (I still am), but then a friend of mine laid out the idea of Kushina and Hinata having a conversation. So here it is. Shun-san, this one's for you ;D

I ran out of ways to put Hinata in Limbo Subconscious Land. I've put her twice with Naruto and this time it's with Kushina. I dunno how to make the situation possible this time. Probably some crap about Hinata's chakra being linked with Naruto's chakra, which is linked with Kushina's. Whatever, just go with it.

Enjoy.

-o-

She looked around her wondering where she was. It didn't feel like a real place, it felt more like an imaginary location. She wasn't sure if what she was experiencing was real, but it felt like it was real. It was a weird feeling, she was in an imaginary place but it was a real experience? That didn't make sense, did it?

Her thoughts were cut short as she saw someone else taking form in that strange place. It was a woman. Someone she had never seen before. The woman had long hair, sporting a fiery red color. Her eyes were violet and she had fair skin. She was a bit taller than her, and was wearing a dark green dress.

"Hello there." The woman said. Her tone was familiar.

"Uh… Hi." Hinata was taken aback by the nonchalant greeting. She politely bowed "Pleased to meet you…"

"Pleased to meet you too, Hinata!" she replied. Once more, her tone was familiar. But Hinata couldn't quite tell why.

"Hinata…? You… know my name…?" Hinata asked "How do you know my name… We've never met before…"

"Wow… I'm surprised." She said "I thought you would've already realized who I am. But I can't say I blame you. After all, not a single picture of me survived. But I'm pretty sure Naruto told you about me."

"Eh? You know Naruto-kun?"

"Of course." She said "I've known Naruto since he was born 'ttebane!"

"… 'ttebane...?" Hinata repeated "That sounds like… Eh? No way…!"

"Yes way."

"Bu-but-But how can I be talking to you? This must be a dream, right? No, this has to be a dream. But if this is a dream, then why am I talking to you? Why did my mind recreate so many details of someone I haven't met? How can-"

Hinata stopped ranting when Kushina put her hands on her shoulders "Hey, don't overthink it. I'm real 'ttebane!"

Hinata breathed for a bit in order to calm down.

"Okay. Seems we're on the same page now." Kushina said, letting go of Hinata's shoulders "So… Hmm? What's wrong?" she asked, noticing Hinata's new expression.

"Even if you are real…" Hinata said "Why did you come to talk to me?"

"Hmm… Good question." Kushina put her hand under her chin, thinking "Well, if it had to be anything it was to tell you how wrong I was…"

"Wrong?" Hinata asked "What do you mean?"

"I suppose Naruto didn't tell you everything about me, did he?" Kushina said "Well, I can't blame him, he probably thought it was for the best…"

"What are you talking about?"

Kushina looked at Hinata "Do you know the details surrounding Naruto's birth?"

"Yes." Hinata nodded "I know that you were the previous Jinchuriki of Kurama-kun, and that you were attacked by the masked man from Akatsuki right after giving birth. He managed to get Naruto-kun's father away and extracted Kurama-kun from you. I know that the masked man had Kurama-kun attack the village, which ultimately led to you and Naruto-kun's father sacrificing yourselves for him. Naruto-kun's father sealed half of Kurama-kun inside himself and sealed the other half inside Naruto, making it so you could appear to Naruto-kun when he attempted to gain control of Kurama-kun's chakra."

"That's about right. Yes, we definitely did do that." Kushina said "Now, do you know what I told Naruto in my final words to him?"

"Not in detail…" Hinata said "I know you gave him a lot of advice, like eating a lot, taking baths and studying. The sort of stuff a mother would scold their son about every day… To be honest, I don't think there was anything wrong in your words… If… If I… ever end up… having children with Naruto-kun… that's the sort of thing I would tell them..."

"Well, thank you 'ttebane!" she said, giving a nervous smile "But… That confirms my concern."

"Hmm?"

"He didn't tell you about my advice on the Three Shinobi Taboos." Kushina said.

"I don't remember anything of the sort." Hinata said, as she looked back on her conversations with Naruto.

"Well, allow me to fill you in." Kushina said "On money and alcohol, no surprise there. I told him to save up as much money as possible and not to drink until he was over 20. But…"

Kushina looked down, almost in shame.

"What's wrong?" Hinata asked.

"On women, I told him not to pick a weird one… I told him to pick someone like me…" Kushina confessed "I… I have no justification…"

Hinata didn't respond.

"I guess I was wrong about Naruto himself… He was just a baby… I honestly thought he would end up just like Minato…" Kushina said "I was pretty surprised when I saw that he had turned out almost exactly like me… He even got my verbal tic…"

"… Why?" Hinata asked.

"Eh?"

"Why are you apologizing?"

"What?" Kushina replied "You know what I'm like, right?"

"If what Naruto-kun told me is true…" Hinata answered "Then I know we are pretty different."

"Then… How can you not be mad at me?" Kushina asked.

"Was it an order?" Hinata asked "Are _you_ mad that Naruto-kun and I are married?"

"Eh? No…" Kushina said "It wasn't an order, it was an advice. I'm not mad. It was never my decision to make."

"Then why should I be mad at you?" Hinata replied.

"!"

"If you understand that, then I have no reason to be mad at you." Hinata said "And I'm sure Naruto-kun understood that too. If he didn't feel restrained, I shouldn't feel mad."

Kushina sighed in relief "Yes… That's right…" she said "My, my… You never cease to amaze me, Hinata…"

"Hmm? What do you mean?" Hinata asked.

"After I talked to Naruto, I finally went on to the afterlife. So I've been watching, you know. I know a lot of what happened after I died." Kushina said "And I saw how amazing you can be. You were always there for him. You understood him and he understood you back. And no matter how bad he was feeling, you could always cheer him up. You and I are different, but I can tell. You are the best person for Naruto. I am really glad he found someone like you."

Hinata smiled, a faint blush making its way to her cheeks "Thank you."

"No, no, no." Kushina said "Thank _you_. I was very worried about this, but now I feel much better 'ttebane!"

"It was nothing. Really." Hinata replied.

"You're wrong." Kushina said "You're making my son happy. That means a lot to me. So thank you for that too."

"It was my pleasure…" Hinata replied, as the two smiled at each other.

With that, Kushina started glowing. She looked at her hands, they were becoming transparent "Well, seems my time is up."

"What? Already?" Hinata asked.

"I can't control these types of things." Kushina said "Besides, I had already spent some time with Naruto after my death, so I wasn't expecting to have a lot of it now."

"But…" Hinata stopped when Kushina put her hands on her shoulders.

"Don't worry. We'll see each other again." Kushina said "Though I hope it won't be for a really long time. You can't die on me without giving me any grandchildren 'ttebane!"

Hinata smiled at her.

"Take care of my son for me, will you?" Kushina said "I know he can be a bit hard to handle some times… But do your best."

"For Naruto-kun, anything less than my best wouldn't be acceptable." Hinata replied.

"Hm?" Kushina looked surprised for one second, before giving a gentle laugh "Hahaha! You really are the best! I couldn't be happier right now!"

Kushina was almost invisible now, she would disappear at any moment.

"That was the last of me. Goodbye!" Kushina said as she faded away.

"Goodbye… Kushina-san." Hinata said.

-o-

And that was it. Thanks for reading.

Tell me what you thought. Leave a review!


End file.
